IL071: Lights, Camera, Quack-tion
is the 69th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis During the battle of Ash and a girl he met named Katrina, the famous movie director, Cleavon Schpielbunk, goes to make a new movie about the love of two Pokémon. During the audition, Jessie's Arbok and James' Weezing have not been picked for the role. Jessie and James swear revenge and take the Pokémon, all but the star, Misty's Psyduck, who needs to act as Wigglytuff's hero in front of the camera. Episode Plot Ash must now focus on training for the Pokémon League. As they proceed further, a Jigglypuff is seen. Trouble is being... smelt. Ash and Misty eat some of Brock's chilly, but it is too hot. A woman arrives, so Brock goes with his flirting scheme, and in so doing, Misty pulls his ear. The woman introduces herself as Katrina who wants a battle. She sends her Raichu and they begin to battle. However, Team Rocket capture both Pokémon. Team Rocket spot that they captured Raichu only, and it electrocutes them with a Thunderbolt. Raichu uses Mega Kick, but a man stops them. The man is amazed by the scenery, calling Team Rocket as losers. The man chants a variation of Team Rocket's own chant, although nobody seems to recognise him. Brock recognizes him as Cleavon Schpielbunk - he directed his favourite movie. Cleavon has come to get some new actors - Jessie and James immediately advertise themselves. However, they are rejected when they hear that he needs Pokémon actors only. Cleavon shows the Wigglytuff as his star of the movie. Meowth makes fun of it, but is soon slapped by Wigglytuff. Brock makes compliments of it, but is soon slapped as well. Wigglytuff leaves, so Cleavon needs some other Pokémon to be starred. Cleavon mentions that the movie will be seen by millions of people. Pokémon are on the theatre, going for the audition. Togepi goes as well, but Misty takes it back as she thinks it is too young. Brock sends Vulpix on the audition as well. Misty sends Staryu, but Psyduck comes from its Poké Ball. The music starts, so the Pokémon need to dance to pass. Cleavon is amazed, but has decided the 7 Pokémon - Pikachu, Raichu, Arbok, Weezing, Vulpix, Psyduck and Meowth to be in the movie. Next, Cleaveon would like to hear the Pokémon sing. Jigglypuff arrives and sings, so everyone falls asleep and Jiggly puff, angered, draws on their faces. After they all removed the marks, Cleavon decides they need to sing with Wigglytuff. Meowth says he'd like to work alone, but gets slapped. Jessie and James order Arbok and Weezing to sing alone, but they are charmed by Wigglytuff and get slapped. Cleaveon deicide to kick Meowth, Arbok and Weezing from the movie. Jessie and James are about to get into a fight, but Weezing and Arbok leave them. Every Pokémon leaves BUT Psyduck. Since Psyduck is the only one left, it gets that part, much to the gang's surprise. Misty is happy nonetheless. Cleaveon gives them a preview where Psyduck and Wigglytuff are going out for a date, but their families are furious. An arrow goes for Wigglytuff, but Psyduck comes and wounds itself by the arrow, saving Wigglytuff. Sadly, Psyduck's wound is enormous, leaving it unconscious. Misty thinks she heard the story from before, but Brock, Katrina and Ash want to work on it. Team Rocket spot them and want to disrupt, but Arbok and Weezing are still sad when they did not get the roles. Jessie and James give lecture that they need years before they can be stars. The movie begins to be recorded, although Cleavon starts from the ending. Pidgeotto uses Gust, with Staryu's Water Gun following to get more interest. Pikachu and Raichu use Thundershock to make thunder in the sky. Both "families" begin to fight. Psyduck and Wigglytuff begin to be sad, but Wigglytuff is knocked out when Pikachu lands on ts face. Suddenly, a smoke appears! Team Rocket appear to ruin the movie, but the Pokémon surround them and fight them. The cameraman and Cleavon himself enter the fight. Ash, Brock and Misty pose in front of the camera, but they see Team Rocket took all the Pokémon (well, except Psyduck). Psyduck begins to run in circles, while Wigglytuff asks for help. Psyduck begins to focus, using Confusion to free the Pokémon and blasting Team Rocket off. Psyduck is exhausted and Wigglytuff runs at him. Psyduck awakens and yells. Everyone cheers for Psyduck and Cleaveon stops recording, being happy for the opportunity. Ash is sad when he did not train for the League, but is reminded that he helped to make a movie - a chance rarely someone gets. Cleaveon has an idea of a new movie where 2 trainers train to win in Pokémon League. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hang on a tree... Quotes *''"Who's he?"'' - Misty :"I don't know..." - Ash :"AAAH! All kids today care about is those crazy cartoon shows!" - Cleavon Debuts ;Pokémon Wigglytuff Trivia * This is the first time that Misty pulls Brock's ear. * The movie resembles Shakespeare's stories of Romeo and Juliette. ** Interestingly, Misty says that the story does not sound original, further referencing the story of Romeo and Julliette. * Featured Pokémon: Snorlax * Cleavon Schpielbunk is a play on famous director Steven Spielberg. Mistakes Though Cleavon states he won the "Golden Growlithe" award, the statue depicts an Arcanine. Gallery﻿ Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura